Ultimate Betrayal
by MissAnnBlack
Summary: Steph has been with Paul for 9 months. What will she do whe she finds out he's cheating


I stood in my room getting ready to go see the love of my life. I had been with Paul for nine months. I had decided to surprise him tonight with a celebration. Nine months was a long time for a relationship for me. It was my longest relationship ever. I had never been with the same guy for more than six months.

I finished my makeup and went in search of my mom to let her know that I was leaving. I walked around the corner into the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks.

There on the counter was my mom, Ann, and my dad, Jasper, was standing between her legs. She was wearing a tank top and short shorts. No mother should ever wear that stuff! As if that wasn't bad enough, Dad's hands were roaming her body. One hand was up her shorts and the other had a hand full of her breast, massaging it. I didn't want to know what the other hand was doing under her shorts. That was it. I gagged in my mouth.

"EWWWW Dad! Stop! That's nasty. SO not what I wanted to see," I said covering my eyes.

I heard my dad start laughing a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, baby girl. We thought you were already gone. But ya know… once it starts….. I can't stop it. How did you think you came to us? The stork?"

I dared to take my hands off my eyes. Thank God Dad had taken his hands off my mom. That was way too embarrassing. I don't think I'm gonna have anything but nightmares for months. Maybe years. "Ugh. Seriously, Daddy? The Stork? Seriously? I mean, come on. Mom gave me the sex talk about 10 years ago. She even put me on the pill last year!"

The look that crossed my Daddy's face was priceless. He looked so shocked I thought his jaw would hit the floor. "What the fuck? Ann! You seriously put our daughter on the pill?"

OH SHIT! "Oops. Sorry, Mama. I love you!" I tried my hardest to get out of the house before I got yelled at.

"STEPHANIE! Get your ass back here!" Dad's voice bellowed, stopping me in my tracks. I guess I didn't run fast enough. I regretfully turned around and trudged back to the kitchen.

"Daddy," I whined. I was in so much trouble.

"Jazz, don't yell at her. It was my decision. This is why I didn't tell you. I knew you would react like this. It's not about keeping her from getting pregnant. It's about getting her period on a regular cycle," my mom said, saving me. As soon as my period was mentioned, I could tell from Dad's face that he didn't want to talk about it any more. Thank you, Mom. She turned to me and told me to be home by midnight.

I walked away, thankful that once again Mom saved me from the wrath of my dad. I know if she hadn't been around, Dad would have been really mad if he had found out. But my mom knows how to handle dad. She had always bee able to. They had been in love since high school. They showed no signs of ending.

I walked to my gorgeous baby blue Dodge Charger. As I sat down in the driver's seat, I took my phone out. I texted my love. "_Hey baby. What are you doing?"_ I put the car in drive and started the short drive to Paul's house.

I started to get worried after a few minutes. Paul always, and I mean always, texts me back right away. He says that he should never make me wait, that I am a princess and princess's should never have to wait for anyone.

I pulled up to his house a few minutes later and noticed a familiar car in the drive. It was my best friend, Mel's car. What was she doing at my boyfriend's house? Then it hit me. My birthday was next week. I bet they're planning my birthday party. That is so sweet of them. Two of the most important people in my life were planning a party for me. I loved them so much.

I decided to walk right in and surprise them. I slowly turned the knob on the front door. Paul and his family didn't mind me just walking in. In fact, they had encouraged it. I spent so much time over here that I was almost like family. I loved his family. They had welcomed me with open arms since the first day we had met.

I looked around the living room. They weren't there. I looked in the kitchen next. Again no one. Where were they? That's when I heard it. I followed the noises to Paul's bedroom. I wasn't sure what exactly I was hearing but I knew it was Mel and Paul.

I slowly opened Paul's door and the sight in front of me was more scary than the one in my parent's kitchen. Mel was naked on top of a naked Paul, grinding herself into him. I stood frozen in place due to the overwhelming shock and hurt, as I watched them have sex in the same bed he and I had had sex in just days before. I heard their moans of pleasure. I watched as his hands cupped her ass the same way they did mine.

I had to be seeing things. There was no way they would betray me this way. A small squeak of sorrow escaped my lips and my hand flew to my mouth, covering it. I hope they didn't just hear that. Well, they didn't stop fucking long enough to eve look at me. So I guess they didn't. How could they do this to me? These were the two people I cared about most in my life. My best friend and my boyfriend. Did they truly not care what this would do to me? I guess that doesn't matter now, does it? It was done. Now we would all have to suffer the consequences. Now we would all have to deal with this.

I snapped myself out of my frozen stupor, shaking my head to clear the fuzziness. I could finally feel again as I quickly and quietly walked across the room. I stood behind Mel and grabbed a hand full of her black as night hair. I yanked her head back so that she had no choice but to look at me. How dare she steal my man from me?

"Hi, Mel," I said through clenched teeth and I had her bent over backwards looking at me. "Surprise!" I raised my fist above her head ad brought it down on her face. If nothing else I would leave her with a ice blackened eye.

I used her hair and flung her off the bed, staring at Paul. The man I had let myself love. The man I thought I would spend my life with. The man who had betrayed me and crushed my heart all in one act, all in one moment. He hadn't moved. He still lay there, cock open to the world to see. As I stalked him, my eyes ever leaving his, I said, "I just have a few questions for you. First, how long?" He didn't look like he was going to answer me. My rage with them both increased as I had to repeat my question. "How long, Paul!" I yelled.

"Six months," he whispered. He started to get off the bed. "Now, Steph, please don't do anything you'll regret later. I know you're hurt but you really need to calm down. There's no reason to be irrational," he said to me with his hands up in surrender.

I held the tears threatening to overflow at bay. "You are nothing to me anymore. Kiss my ass," I said through clenched teeth. I turned on my heel to walk out but turned back to give one last death glare at Paul. "Oh and if you come near me again, I will personally rip off your dick and balls and feed them to my dog!" With that I turned around and walked out of his house. I decided that after all this, I needed to walk. So I ignored my car and walked straight into the woods.

I had lived here all my life. I knew these woods like the back of my had. There was no need to worry about getting lost. I walked all the way to my favorite spot. It was a cliff that I had gone to all my life whenever there was something that I needed to think about. This was one of those times.

I sat on the edge of the cliff looking out at the water. I didn't know what to do. I had been friends with Mel for a long time. We were like sisters. How could she do this to me? How could she betray us this way? How could our friendship mean so little to her? How could she sleep with Paul knowing how much he meat to me?

I sat there and held my own personal pity party for two days. I tried my hardest to come to terms with what happened. No matter how I looked at things, no matter what I told myself, I couldn't get past how they had both betrayed me in the worst way. I don't know why but I never gave thought to how m family was doing.

I had lost all track of time. I hadn't eaten in two days. I was contemplating going home when I heard a twig snap behind me. I jumped up and turned around, scared for my life. The person I saw was one I never wanted to see again.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Did you not understand when I said if you ever come near me again, I would takes your balls and feed them to my dog?" I was furious. First he sleeps with my best friend for six months and now he thinks he can find me and everything would be alright? Oh, hell no.

He stepped up to me and dared to say, "You forgot about my cock."

I shoved him away from me. "Get away from me right now, Paul. I never want to see you again. Why cant you understand that?" I shoved him again.

"Steph, you need to stop pushing me and calm down," he said. How could he be so calm when he was caught fucking my best friend in the whole world? I stopped punching him. He had to give me credit for that, but I started punching him. He let me do it for a while but must have gotten sick of it. He grabbed my wrists. "I said you have to stop."

I struggled trying to free myself. "Why the fuck should I? You deserve all this and so much fucking more, asshole. Imagine what will happen when I tell Daddy about what I saw. You and Mel are so in for it. I suggest you leave now and start making your final goodbyes to everyone." He got sick of my struggles and pulled me into his chest. He held me so tight I was having a hard time breathing. I couldn't move.

"Steph, why is it so hard for you to understand that I still love you. I know what I did was wrong but it meant nothing. Yes, it went on for six months but it was all a big mistake. I'm so sorry for what I've done. Please forgive me, Steph. You are my world. You are so beautiful. The sun rises and sets around you. You have to know that I never meant to hurt you, honey."

Something happened. I looked into his eyes as he said this to me. I saw sorrow, compassion, apologies in his eyes. I didn't know what to do. His head was slowly bending toward mine.

As his mouth met mine, I melted. Did I want this? I still didn't know as the kiss deepened. I didn't know what was going to come of this but I did know that I needed this. I needed a release for my hurt and anger. Why not take it out in a healthy way on Paul, instead of trying to beat him up like I did with Mel?

I yanked his shirt over his head and ran my fingers down his chiseled chest. I had always loved it when he was shirtless. Those abs did something to me that I just couldn't explain. He pulled my shirt over my head and undid my bra. His lips left mine for my nipple and instantly my mouth felt lonely. His hand massaged my breast as his tongue teased my nipple. My hands fisted in his short hair as a tight feeling clenched in my gut.

We took each others pants off and before I knew it he had me wrapped around him. He grabbed my hips and lifted me up. Without thinking my legs wrapped around him and I was in ecstasy. He walked a few steps and I felt a tree against my back.

He slammed himself into me. I screamed his name in pleasure. He thrust in and out of me so hard I thought I might brake. I poured all my anger into my hip movements, keeping pace with him. My mouth was on his neck, sucking with as much force as I could manage. Mel would know without being told what had gone on here today. I could only hope that she was as hurt as I had been.

Finally after only a few short minutes, Paul came inside me. He eased me back down to the ground. When I was on my feet again, I hurried to get dressed.

"So, I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow," he said as he pulled his shirt on,

"Why? For what?" I was so confused.

"For dinner."

"Paul, let me spell this out for you in crayon, since you're obviously having a hard time understanding. We're through. I won't be going anywhere with you ever again. This that just happened, it changes nothing. Get over yourself. You're not that fucking good of a lay." I chuckled as I started walking toward home. Paul just stood there, mouth open, with a look of surprise on his face.

I walked up to the door but before I could begin to open it, it flew open and out ran my parents. I was tackled to the ground by their over zealous hugs. They let me go and we all stood up. My dad was the first one to start in on me while mom looked me over to make sure I was ok.

"Where the hell have you been? You've been gone two days! What were you thinking? What were you doing? Stephanie Diane, you better start talking," Dad said sternly, with his hands on his hips.

"Dad, calm down. Can we go inside and talk about this? I really don't want everyone to know." They nodded their heads and we walked inside. As soon as we were seated, Dad gave me a look that told me to talk, now. "Alright, well." I took a deep breath and blew it back out, trying to calm myself down. I knew what was going to happen. Dad was going to fly off the handle. No one messes with his princess. "OK, I got to Paul's house. I saw Mel's car there. I thought they were planning a part for me but as it turns out they were having sex. I saw Mel on top of Paul." Dad's face turned the reddest I had ever seen it. I thought I would start seeing steam come out of his ears like in the cartoons. His hands were clenched so tightly that I was sure his skin would start ripping at his knuckles. "Dad, calm down. I yanked Mel's hair, punched her in the eye, and threw her on the floor. I took care of it, Daddy. Please calm down."

He jumped out of his chair and started pacing. "I knew that boy was no good. He's always hanging around with that Jacob and Sam. We all know those kids aren't any good. What was he thinking?"

Mom, who had said nothing and hadn't moved this whole time, finally spoke up. "That still doesn't explain where you've bee for two days, young lady."

"I've been at the cliffs. I needed to do a lot of thinking. I needed to decide what I was going to do about all this. I'm sorry for worrying you guys. I'm sorry I was so selfish."

Mom came and sat next to me, pulling me I for a sideways hug. "I'm sorry this happened. Don't worry about it. They'll get their's." She looked up at Dad. "Jazz, you're going to calm down. There has been enough violence and hurt in the past two days." she looked back at me with sadness in her eyes. "Why don't you go upstairs and lay down for a while? You could use a rest."

I got up and started walking up the stairs. I paused, hearing my parents start talking. "I'm gonna kill that boy, Ann. I swear I am. No one hurts my baby like that. Did you see her? She's devastated," I heard Dad say in a hushed tone.

"No you're not. You're going to let your daughter handle it. She's seventeen now. She needs to start dealing with things on her own. She doesn't need her Daddy rushing in all the time."

I smiled. I knew I could count on Mom. She was the only one who has ever understood me. At least I had great parents on my side. I wet to sleep with a smile on my face. I knew I would make it through.


End file.
